Zak's Back
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Zaknafein is resurrected once more, he escapes to the surface world in search of his beloved son Drizzt. Fortunately he meets a young woman who offers to aid him. Perhaps these two will do more than find his son with the threat of the orcs hanging heavy
1. Another go at Life

Summary: Zaknafein is resurrected once more, he escapes to the surface world in search of his beloved son Drizzt. Fortunately he meets a young woman who offers to aid him. Perhaps these two will do more than find his son with the threat of the orcs hanging heavy.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to RA Salvatore.  
  
Takes place between the 2nd and 3rd books of The Hunter's Blade trilogy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The priestess of the Spider Queen had just finished the final incantation of the spell. Before her amazed eyes, the form of the summoned warrior emerged. Out of the flames of the fire skeleton, muscle, and skin combined to create a replica of the physical body of the sole drow who had the ability to destroy Drizzt Do'Urden.  
  
The matron mother smiled wickedly when the drow warrior's red eyes opened. She held out her hands to him that grasped his weapons of choice. The drow warrior accepted the twin blades and tested the swords for balance.  
  
"Zaknafein, I have summoned you here to bring House Mk'latrnu honor to the Spider Queen. You are to destroy the rogue Drizzt Do'Urden." The matron mother explained. Her eyes contained an excited spark as she thought of the glory the rogue's death would bring to her. She was aware that this former weapon master was resurrected once before but to unsuccessful results. She was confident that this time, she would prove successful.  
  
"Where might I find him, matron mother?" Zaknafein bowed his head in submission.  
  
"He is upon the surface, near Mithral Hall. You are to bring me his head." The matron mother declared.  
  
Zak's red eyes opened slowly and he graced the matron mother with a faint smile. "How about I deliver your own head?" Swiftly, Zak's blades crossed together and decapitated the evil matron mother. Her daughters, present during the ceremony, began chants to destroy the resurrected warrior.  
  
Zaknafein disappeared from their sight before they could comprehend that notion that he was absent.  
  
Zaknafein moved stealthy down the corridors of Menzoberranzan. He was content with his new body and especially pleased that this time he was in complete possession of his memories. It was obvious that the power hungry matron failed to complete the summoning. He had murdered her before she could claim dominance over his mind, and make him a puppet.  
  
The dark elf was searching out Jarlaxle. If any knew how he might find his son and escape this hellhole, it would be that trickster. He and Jarlaxle were old friends; both found an existence in a society that they both abhorred.  
  
It did not take long for Jarlaxle to find Zak. The drow warrior soon found himself in a private room with Jarlaxle. The former was staring at him hard, apparently not believing his eyes.  
  
"Zak?" The bald mercenary dared to inquire. "How can this be?"  
  
"It would appear that another priestess sought fame in the destruction of my son. He must have been busy to earn so much hatred." Zak replied.  
  
Jarlaxle nodded his head and a great smile broke upon his face. "That he has." He walked over to his desk and sat upon his chair before propping up his feet. "He has been living on the surface for decades and is quite a well known hero. He and his five companions are quite the champions of the surface world."  
  
"Where might I find him?" Zak asked walking to stand directly before Jarlaxle.  
  
"Why on the surface of course. I would not have believed any left in the city to be foolish enough to go after him after what happened to both his own house and that of Banre." Jarlaxle continued.  
  
Zak raised a curious white eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jarlaxle waved his hand in dismissal. "It is unimportant, let me summarize and say that the city is in ruins because it tried to destroy him. He and his friends are too strong to be destroyed."  
  
"I am pleased to hear that. Now how might I find him?" Zak pressed.  
  
Jarlaxle reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a map of the Underdark. "You may have this map, it will guide you to a set of caves not far from Mithral Hall where your son and his friends fight a tremendous army."  
  
"What kind of army?" Zak asked as he examined the map.  
  
"Thousands of orcs, goblins, and frost giants have allied to conquer the region that Drizzt and his friends defend." Jarlaxle explained.  
  
"I see. I am glad to hear he has put his training to good use. It was good to see you my friend." Zak stated before turning to leave and begin his journey to the surface.  
  
"Be wary of the surface. The light is bright and it still aches my eyes, you will need to adjust to it slowly." Jarlaxle warned. "It was good to see you. I am confident our paths will cross again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catti-brie, Wulfgar, Bruenor, and Regis had left the relative safety of Mithral Hall to find their missing dark elf friend. They were all confident that Drizzt was fighting to the North and would be pleased to have some help.  
  
The battle was greater than one could imagine. There were so many orcs and their numbers only increased in spite of the great fighting efforts of the children of Bruenor and the dwarves. Catti-brie was walking beside Wulfgar; the two had grown closer in the turmoil. Their friendship had solidified and the barbarian had convinced the adventurous woman to admit her love for Drizzt.  
  
Catti-brie was excited by the possibilities of a life with Drizzt, beyond the one they shared as friends. That very thought served as great motivation to the woman to find her missing love. She knew that the odds of the friends all surviving this epic battle were slim. That mattered little, for seldom have the odds been in the favor of the companions and yet they have prevailed.  
  
She could only hope that a miracle would present itself. For even if they were to meet up with Drizzt once again and whatever allies he has formed, it would not be enough to turn the tide of this battle.  
  
Wulfgar had to smile at the woman walking beside him, seeing her lost in thoughts. He pondered the issue of what sort of miracle the friends would need to be successful. He chuckled quietly to himself as he decided on a perfect solution. Perhaps if the companions had another Drizzt Do'Urden and Catti-brie amongst their ranks could they prove successful.  
  
He glanced at the warrior woman beside him once more and sighed. Unfortunately, there were no other champions of good that matched the duo's description. He shifted Aegis-fang upon his shoulder. It mattered not, he would do all in his ability to rid the realm of the evil threat that the orc army presented.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The human Lerinif, raised by elves, had left her home in Moonwood a year ago. She was exploring the different cave systems of the realm. Her maps were already rather extensive. The last time she had seen another person had been several weeks and there were rumors of a great battle in the making. Apparently many orcs had allied together. She laughed at the notion and continued in her research of the caves, not leaving her horse for too long unattended.  
  
This particular cave system was uncomfortably warm. She brushed her damp, dark hair away from her emerald eyes to peer deeper into the darkness. Her torch was almost extinguished. Frustrated by her poor vision in the darkness she turned around to begin the long walk back to the entrance.  
  
No doubt, her horse Shadow was hungry by now. Lerinif's ears caught a slight sound of movement directly behind her. She whirled around to face the presence, but was greeted by only darkness and the sense that someone was watching her.  
  
"Make yourself known, no harm will come to you." She told the unknown entity. She reached for her twin blades that she carried across her back. She unsheathed them. "At least I will not harm you intentionally." She corrected her previous statement.  
  
Suddenly her emerald eyes widened in surprise as she saw two red glowing, obviously in the infrared spectrum, eyes watching her. Her heart increased it's pace when she realized that this was possibly a dreaded drow elf. She had only heard of one that possessed any sense of morality and she was too far from Mitral Hall for this to be that ranger.  
  
Quickly she thought back to her limited skills with the drow vocabulary. Suddenly grateful for the passing interest in learning as many languages as she could when she was younger. "My name is Lerinif. I mean you no harm. Tell me your business." She spoke in the drow language.  
  
The form moved closer, and an ebon skinned elf appeared before her eyes. His stark white hair fells just below his shoulders and his well-muscled frame could not be taller than 5'10. Looking at his twin swords, she had no doubt which of the two would win a sword fight.  
  
She replaced her blades within her sheathes. The dark elf eyed her curiously. "I am Zaknafein." He answered as he approached her cautiously, sheathing one blade. He extended his unoccupied hand towards her. She did not dare to move and made a good impression of a statue.  
  
He reached his hand for her dark tresses and watched as they slipped through his fingers and he adjusted his eyes from infrared to normal vision to allow the little light of the cave to supply the colors to his color starved pupils. "You are no elf." He replied looking at her closely as he moved his fingers from her hair and traced the tips of her ears that were round and not pointed.  
  
"I am human." Lerinif explained. A look of understanding crossed Zak's features and he withdrew his hand and took several steps back and sheathed his second blade. His eyes did not stray from her green ones. He seemed fascinated by their color as well.  
  
"I am seeking my son." Zak answered the previous question.  
  
"Who might that be?" She asked, careful not to give any clues as to her knowledge of surface living drow.  
  
"Drizzt Do'Urden. I was told he is a ranger and can be found near Mithral Hall. I am in need of directions." Zak told her. He saw no reason to not trust this human. He was unsure why he so readily trusted her; perhaps it was her non-threatening posture.  
  
Suddenly the human woman smiled at him. "I know where that is. He is a fine man and a great hero. You should be very proud of him!"  
  
Zak couldn't help but return her smile, his gleaming white teeth sharply contrasting with his ebony skin. "I am indeed. He has a great and noble heart."  
  
"Why don't you follow me outside of these caves then, I think my horse will be hungry and anxious to leave by now. I could give you a ride to Mithral Hall. I have been meaning to visit the dwarfen kingdom since I left my home with the elves a year ago." Lerinif explained walking out of the cave with the drow following close behind.  
  
"You lived with elves?" Zak asked confused, but grateful that this human was speaking drow. He was worried when she first called out to him that he would not be able to communicate.  
  
"For most of my life, after my family was killed by pirates. In fact, my name is elvish, for I was too young to speak when they found me. A pair of elves raised me as their daughter. I learned several languages while living in Moonwood. It is not far from Mithral Hall; perhaps you would like to visit it with your son. He has been welcomed there before." The woman explained.  
  
"Drizzt has found allies amongst the elves. He truly has left his dark heritage behind." Zak remarked with another ghost of a smile. "What did you think of him,when you met him?"  
  
Lerinif's smile faded from her face. "No, unfortunately, when he was visiting Moonwood my parents and I were visiting a great wizard family, where I was learning various languages, actually."  
  
"Languages like drow?" Zak guessed.  
  
"I did not know that it would actually prove useful to know this language!" Lerinif laughed and Zak found himself laughing a little himself.  
  
Lerinif looked back and noticed his smile as he was laughing quietly. She walked happily outside of the cave towards her ever-patient horse and began to brush her mane. She turned to ask Zak if he wanted to feed Shadow, but then noticed he wasn't in sight. Concerned, she walked back towards the cave.  
  
She found him standing in shadows, squinting his eyes toward the light of day. She moved to stand beside him and placed her hand upon his form, but quickly removed it, when he flinched sharply. "Sorry about that." She muttered.  
  
Zak looked at her confused. "No I apologize. I am not used to being touched casually." He remarked, unfortunately recalling memories of Malice that he would prefer to forget. He pointed towards outside the cave. "The light is too much for my sensitive eyes." He explained.  
  
Lerinif uttered a quiet "oh." She looked thoughtful for a few moments and made Zak jump when she suddenly snapped her fingers. "I know what to do." She walked back to her horse and opened the satchel on her side, pulling out a long cloak. She walked back to Zak holding the cloak in her hands.  
  
"We are about the same in size, you are just a little taller. Wear this, and pull the hood far over your eyes and keep your sight directed towards the ground." Lerinif instructed.  
  
Zak took the offered cloak and placed in upon himself. Then he followed the human outside of the cave, still curious about how fast a friendship he had established on his first real venture to the surface. If he had known his acceptance would be this easy, perhaps he would have long left the Underdark in his youth.  
  
Lerinif grabbed hold of Zak's hand and placed it upon her shoulder, ignoring the brief moment when he flinched at her touch. "Hold on to my shoulder, I will guide you to the horse. She is not hungry and we should start out now. I heard rumors of battle and if they are true, we have not time to waste."  
  
Zak found a warmth in his heart at the trust this human was bestowing upon him, that he had not earned. The shoulder he held possessed no tension and the thought thrilled him that he may have found a peaceful life upon the surface. He was surprised when Lerinif stopped suddenly. She moved his hand off her shoulder and onto the horse's hide.  
  
"What is this?" Zak asked, as he had never felt a beast of burden with so soft a hide. He was accustomed to the lizards of the Underdark.  
  
"This is Shadow, my horse. Well, I guess our horse now. Get on." Lerinif instructed as she helped her new dark elf companion rise onto the horse's back. She then used the grace of an elf, to swing herself upon her Shadow's back in the position in front of him.  
  
Zak was overwhelmed by the different sensations. He was sitting upon a strange beast and unable to see his environment with his eyes, that still burned from the rays they were exposed to earlier. Then this human female was sitting in front of him, extremely close to him. More unwelcomed memories of Malice entered his mind.  
  
"Wrap your arms around my waist and lay your head against my back or in my hair. That way you will not fall off and can block more of the light." Lerinif instructed, while busy gathering Shadow's reigns and scouting out the best path to take.  
  
Zak complied and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Perhaps she lied; she seemed to be just as small as an elf. Maybe her fellow elves told her that because of her odd ears. It mattered little. He opted to bury his face into her dark hair that fascinated him.  
  
With the light of day, he was able to notice the great difference between his white hair and her obsidian locks. The smells of this surface world were overwhelming to him, as were the many sounds of life. The smell of her hair was especially pleasant though and he found himself relaxing.  
  
"It is only about two hours until dark, you can use this time to rest if you like. When night comes, you will find that you can use your eyes to see about you." Lerinif offered, assuming the drow's silence related to the entire unknown that the surface was surely presenting him with. She smiled thinking of the story she could tell her friends in Moonwood about meeting a drow.  
  
Zaknafein felt himself smile against her hair before letting sleep claim him. Subconsciously his arms tightened around the human woman's waist, unfortunately that made the swords crossed over her back press into his chest uncomfortably. That bothered him little as he felt his arms maintain their fierce grip and let slumber take possession of his exhausted body. 


	2. Topaz Eyes

Drizzt and Innovindil were both approaching the small band of orcs camping around a fire that were eating putrid meat. The two elves exchanged disgusted looks as they wrinkled their respective noses at the obscenity of the food.  
  
Drizzt softly called forth his old friend. "Come to me Guenhwyvar," he whispered to the black statuette. He leaned towards her ear and whispered where she was to attack from. The great 600-pound panther moved to the shadows of the woods to flank the far end of the camp.  
  
The dark elf drew forth Twinkle and Icingdeath and the hunter emerged.  
  
Guenhwyvar was the first to pounce. She raked her vicious claws through the flesh of two orcs that were fighting over the rotten meat. Soon after, Innovindil entered the camp and dances with her swords to take out another foe.  
  
Drizzt was not seen physically, as he silently murdered three confused orcs from behind. They were dead before they even realized they were in danger. Icingdeath and Twinkle were both unsatisfied with the kills. Or at least the hunter was unsatisfied; he felt that the enchanted blades deserved to feast on more challenging prey.  
  
He wiped the bloodied blades clean on the dirty vest of one of the dead brutes. Innovindil approached him and placed a calming hand upon his shoulder. He glared at her with fires blazing in his lavender eyes. Slowly, he allowed the hunter alter ego to dissipate from his presence.  
  
"We have done well, let us retreat to the safety of the caves to plan our next attack." The female elf replied with her blue-gold eyes glinting with a fever induced by the carnage and thoughts of avenging her beloved Tarathiel.  
  
Drizzt nodded his head mutely as his cat moved to walk beside him. He reached down to affectionately rub the feline's ears. Guenhwyvar purred contently.  
  
The two elves walked in silence towards the cave that they had taken up shelter in the day before. They had constantly been on the prowl searching out small bands of orcs they could eliminate, hoping to destroy the chain of destruction, one link at a time.  
  
The drow leaned against the cave wall and slid to the floor, emotionally drained. He was still having trouble believing that his friends, his family really, were dead. He was now alone, the lone drow. No, he was not alone. His gaze fell upon his beautiful companion and then to his oldest friend.  
  
Innovindil began the preparations for their evening meal. It was her turn to cook it. She noticed Drizzt's somber, depressed state. "Perhaps I should share some of the secrets to living the life of an elf."  
  
Drizzt's lavender orbs focused on her face, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"You see, as a whole elves avoid becoming close to humans and other shorter lived races. However, it is my opinion that humans are the ones that teach us the most. They are the ones who are not blinded by the tentative approach the more immortal races have towards life." Innovindil stirred the stew that was brewing and her eyes held a meditative look as she thought back to her two human lovers.  
  
"It is better to love and lose than to not love at all." Drizzt broke the silence that was permeating the air of the cave.  
  
Innovindil smiled at him. "Yes, I agree with that. But then, perhaps you have not lost those you love." She had been granted several visions in her dreams as of late. She was unsure that Drizzt had lost his companions.  
  
"I saw the tower fall," Drizzt explained for the umpteenth time while his fingers clawed at the loose rocks of the cave floor that he sat upon.  
  
Innovindil turned her blue-gold eyes towards him, forcing him to meet her gaze. "I saw the body of Tarathiel split in two. You saw a tower tumble, but you have not seen the proof of your friends' demise. Do not give up hope just yet."  
  
Drizzt closed his weary eyes. He knew the elf to be correct. That was why they had headed towards Mithral Hall the week before, only to witness a futile attempt of the dwarves to hold back the orc army. If Catti-brie and Wulfgar lived he would have seen evidence at that battle, he was sure. He held no hope for the dwarf king, as he still possessed his one horned helmet in his pack.  
  
"I pray to Mielikki everyday that she would return to me those that I have lost." Drizzt whispered quietly himself before he let sleep claim his exhausted body, completely abandoning his need for food that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lerinif couldn't help but look down at those ebon skinned hands that circled around her waist. Nor could she ignore his warm breath that tickled her ear as his face was buried in her obsidian tresses. Surprisingly, she felt no fear although she was very vulnerable to this drow elf that she chose to trust for some unknown reason. She had no access to her weapons and those same ebon skinned hands could easily break her neck.  
  
She swallowed thickly as she led Shadow towards a thick corpse of trees. The sun would be setting in roughly fifteen minutes. Gently she grasped one of those hands and squeezed it slightly. The drow was immediately alert and his grip tightened around her.  
  
"Zaknafein, it is time for you to awaken. The sun is setting and night is soon to welcome us. It would be good for you to watch the sunset, for the light is not as harsh." Lerinif explained as she extracted herself from his iron grip and slid off her mount.  
  
"You suggest that I look at the sun in it's weaker moments so that I may adjust my sight to the light?" Zak concluded.  
  
"Yes. I believe that is how Drizzt grew accustomed to the light. He watched the sunrise for many days. However, I do not think you want to spend as much time as that adjusting your vision to the light." Lerinif surmised as a warm smile lit up her features.  
  
Zak could see that smile as he had directed his gaze to her face instead of the ground as she had suggested earlier. "Yes, I do not desire to wait more than I must to meet up with my son. I am anxious to see how he has fared in his newfound life."  
  
The human woman watched the dark elf with amusement, he spoke with a rich voice and his speech was extremely elegant for the drow language. "I think we should spend some of our time together teaching you the common tongue."  
  
Zak had a childish urge run through him that he could not deny. "My tongue is just fine. See for yourself." He then proceeded to stick out his tongue at the woman and was pleased to hear her bell-like laughter.  
  
"Look, Zak, the sun is setting now. Aren't the colors radiant?" Lerinif asked in the common tongue. Zak only stared at her, not knowing what her words meant. She pointed a finger at his chest roughly. "See, you need to learn the common tongue" she teased in drow before she pointed towards the setting sun.  
  
Zak was truly awed. He had never seen so many shades of fire light before. His eyes stung, to be sure, but the pain was well worth the pleasure of such a beautiful sight. "Impressive," he remarked to the human.  
  
The two stood in silence as the sun dipped below the horizon. Finally it slipped from view and the twilight sky now stood as the roof over the pair. Zak pulled down the hood and let his eyes roam the surface for the first time.  
  
It was amazing. He had no words to describe the beauty before him. He decided to see what his companion looked like in the light. He had seen her in his infrared vision and for a brief moment in the light, before his eyes ached.  
  
His eyes widened as he took in his first good look at her. His heart raced and his palms sweated. This was the woman he had been clinging to so tightly all day? He noted that her emerald green eyes widened at his own reaction.  
  
"Your eyes," she gasped. For only now was Lerinif able to see the true, unique shade of his eyes. She knew that Drizzt had lavender eyes and most drow had amber eyes. Zak however had eyes of the unique shade of topaz.  
  
"My eyes?" Zak repeated, confused by her outburst.  
  
"They are amazing." She replied, unable to tear her gaze away from the topaz gems.  
  
"So do we keep moving?" Zaknafein broke the lull that had developed in the rapport they were sharing.  
  
The woman smiled once more, causing that familiar race of his heart. "Yes, we need to make good time this night and find a suitable shelter for the day. Shadow will need to return to her home and I do not wish to carry the bags."  
  
The two began to walk southeast. Shadow was trotting near them. "What do you mean by return to her home?" Zak inquired, confused by her earlier statement.  
  
"Shadow is a magical creature. She must return to her home on the astral plains to recharge." Lerinif reached into the folds of the cloak Zak was still wearing. She pulled out a small white statuette and held it before the drow's Topaz eyes.  
  
Zak held up his hand to grab the statuette. It was remarkable craftsmanship and he could sense the magic within. He gave it back to the human. "Remarkable."  
  
"Drizzt has a panther companion, very similar in properties to Shadow." Lerinif replied as she put the figure into the pocket of her pants.  
  
"That sounds familiar." Zak replied, recollecting the magical cat from his battle over the lake of acid in the Underdark. He stopped walking as another thought crossed his mind. Lerinif paused to regard him curiously. "How are your fighting skills?"  
  
Emerald eyes narrowed. "They will suffice."  
  
Zak shook his head. "When we find our shelter, we will spend time sparring. You shall help teach me the common tongue in our walks and I shall help you improve your fighting skills."  
  
Lerinif shrugged and began walking once more. "Sure, that sounds fun." When she noticed that Zak had not followed she moved back towards him briskly and grabbed hold of his wrist tightly and hauled him after her. "I thought you were in a hurry." She admonished the elf with a teasing hint to her tone.  
  
"I am in not so much a hurry as to not enjoy the opportunities life presents me with." Zak replied as he placed his other hand over hers to remove the grip on his wrist; this did not surprise the woman. However, she was surprised when he moved his freed hand to hold her hand.  
  
Her green eyes looked at him quizzically. His topaz orbs seemed to sparkle with some mysterious light as he squeezed her hand and continued walking, not relinquishing his hold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drizzt had awoken with a thick sheen of sweat blanketing his body. His breathing was heavy. He had dreamt that his father was seeking him. He shook his head to clear the fuzziness clouding his mind. Zaknafein was dead. Bruenor was dead. Wulfgar and Regis were dead. Most devastatingly, Catti-brie was dead.  
  
At the last thought he could not contain the sob that escaped his parched throat. Innovindil heard his sob and awoke from her sleeping area on the other side of the cave. She retrieved some water and approached her distraught friend.  
  
"Drink this." The woman elf told him as she handed him a container filled with water. Drizzt greedily accepted the water for his parched throat.  
  
"Just a dream" Drizzt explained, seeking to brush aside how unnerved the dream had left him.  
  
"Perhaps. Let me tell you a story about a couple that lives in my Moonwood clan. It involves elves loving humans." Innovindil explained, trying to gage her companion's ability to focus on any tales.  
  
Drizzt's lavender eyes indicated that she had his full attention, so she continued. "There was once a husband and wife elf, they had a daughter. They loved their daughter more than anything but she met a human and the two married. They had a son, who was half-elf." Innovindil continued, careful to not use any names, for it was frowned upon in elf society to gossip.  
  
"This tale does not sound so uncommon." Drizzt replied, feeling bored with the story already. How he wished Catti-brie was beside him and they could share words about their adventures along the Sword Coast.  
  
"Let me finish. The half-elf son married a human woman. They had a quarter-elf daughter. Now that daughter's parents and grandparents were holding a small celebration for her first birthday and her great grandparents were on the way." Innovindil would have continued with the story but her listener held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"I think it would be easier to follow if you used names, with the terms parents, grandparents, and great grandparents it is hard to keep up." Drizzt remarked.  
  
Innovindil released a slightly annoyed sigh. "Their names do not matter, now finish listening, this is important. The great grandparents went to the home of their quarter-elf descendant. When they arrived they found that pirates had raided the seaport village and slaughtered the entire household, with the exception of the child."  
  
Drizzt's lavender eyes enlarged at the revelation and he simply became more depressed. What was the point of this story?  
  
"The great grandparents took the girl back to Moonwood with them. They raised her as their own daughter and named her Lerinif. However, they told her not of her elf heritage. She believes she is completely human." Innovindil elaborated.  
  
"Why would they lie?" Drizzt's eyebrow rose in question.  
  
"They came to realize that humans lived life more fully than elf kind. They did not want her to suffer the reservations other elves or partial elves have because they do not wish to waste centuries of life. Humans only think in terms of decades. That small difference is the reason why most of the shorter lived raced live more fulfilled lives. That is the secret to living as an elf." Innovindil summed up.  
  
"You're saying the secret to being an elf is to live thinking in the same terms as a human?" Drizzt asked incredulously.  
  
"Exactly, because your body might survive seven centuries, but you could also die next week. You would have wasted the time you were given in the next week, living half-way, and not to your full potential." Innovindil concluded.  
  
"You're saying live in the present? Don't worry about the future?"  
  
"I'm saying don't spend the your whole life worrying about the future, make time to enjoy the present." Innovindil reached over to squeeze Drizzt's shoulder before walking back to her side of the cave. "Tarthiel lived his life for the moment, that is why I can accept his loss. It pains me, but I can accept it." She lay back upon the cave floor and went back to sleep.  
  
Drizzt stared at her slumbering form for some time. If by some miracle he survived this war and Catti-brie was alive, he would seize the moment and every other moment he could. 


	3. Before Sunrise

The night wore on and the wonders of the surface world continued to excite Zaknafein. Oh how he regretted not coming to the surface with Drizzt in his former life! However, he would not dwell on that because he firmly believed that things happened for a reason. His son would not be the man he is today if things had been different.  
  
The hardships he endured are what helped mold him into the hero that he had become.  
  
Shaking himself from his musings, he couldn't help but notice that his companion was lumbering along the mountain pass they were crossing with significantly less grace than she had used earlier.  
  
With his warrior instincts he reached out and caught her when he noticed her stumble. If he had not intervened surely her nose would no longer be the pretty sight that it was.  
  
Tired green eyes regarded him. "Thanks for the save. My lack of sleep is beginning to catch up with me." Lerinif replied.  
  
Zak released her from his embrace and searched the landscape for a suitable shelter. He saw a cave a few hundred yards away using his elfin eye sight.  
  
"I see a cave that we can rest in," Zak suggested.  
  
Lerinif shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. If we keep moving we'll find your son faster."  
  
Topaz eyes narrowed at the declaration as Zak's chest constricted at the thought that she didn't enjoy his company. "Do you really wish to be parted with my company so soon?" Zaknafein inquired.  
  
"No, never!" Lerinifinif exclaimed but then caught sight of Zak's smug grin at her response. "I mean, I don't want to cost you valuable time," Lerinif finished lamely.  
  
Zaknafein's pearly white teeth flashed again, "I have all the time in the world."  
  
Lerinif looked at him with a blank expression, unsure of what to say in response to that comment.  
  
"Besides, I'm feeling tired," Zak added in an obvious lie that resulted in Lerinif smiling.  
  
She lifted her hand from her side to rest it lightly on his shoulder; he did not flinch this time. "Well, since you are tired, I suppose it will be okay to rest. Day light will soon greet us in about an hour."  
  
"You had best rest well, " Zak suggested as they made their way towards the shelter.  
  
"Why is that?" Lerinif asked as she studied his ebon profile from the corner of her eye.  
  
"After breakfast I'm going to teach you how to use those blades you have strapped across your back." Zak answered.  
  
Lerinif's lips thinned, she was already an accomplished fighter with her blades. But perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get some advice from the teacher of the great Drizzt Do'Urden. "Okay, on one condition," she agreed.  
  
Zaknafein lifted a curious ivory brow as he shifted the pack he was carrying on his back. The bad thing about Shadow being a creature of the astral plane is that when he went home, somebody still had to carry the bags. "What's this condition?"  
  
"You will learn to hold a simple conversation with me by the end of tomorrow night in the common tongue." Lerinif explained.  
  
Zak groaned; he had a feeling that tomorrow would be long day indeed. However, he couldn't think of a better teacher to learn how to speak the surface language. "Agreed."  
  
Zaknafein was glad he had convinced Lerinif to rest for the night. She tripped at least three more times in the short distance it took to reach the cave.  
  
"Should I start a fire?" Lerinif asked her traveling partner.  
  
"It isn't cold." Zak answered, a bit confused. He wasn't too familiar with the surface, the temperatures fluxuated beyond anything he was accustomed to.  
  
"We will need one to cook our breakfast with." Lerinif replied.  
  
"Then we'll have one after we wake up." Zak answered her.  
  
Lerinif couldn't suppress the yawn that passed her lips. "Why don't you collect some fire wood then, since you aren't really tired."  
  
"I would love to, but I don't know what this 'fire wood' is." Zak replied using the common words for fire wood since the word didn't exist in the Underdark.  
  
"I'll show you real quick." Lerinif began to lead the way back out of the cave while stifling another yawn. Zak shook his head at her back. Why couldn't that woman just go to sleep?  
  
The drow followed the human into an area with a small cluster of trees. She began to lean down and gather long, hard material. "Is that the wood?" Zak inquired as he observed her gather the items in her arms.  
  
Another yawn escaped her before she could confirm his suspicion. "Go back inside and sleep. I'll gather the rest of the wood." Zak assured her.  
  
He watched her figure retreat back in the direction of the cave. He then began collecting the wood, but his gaze kept fixated on the starry dome above his head. The dawn was approaching, for the sky was becoming lighter colored.  
  
It was a beautiful sight. A beautiful sight he had been denied too long as he lived his entire life in the chaos of Menzoberranzan.  
  
That life was marked by impending doom. When one lives in a society where you have no friends and the ones that you believe you can depend on betray you the moment opportunity should rise from your demise. It is a rough existence.  
  
His son Drizzt was the only one in that society that he could trust and he had tried to kill him. Perhaps Jarlaxle was trustworthy in his own way. Other than that, he always had to watch his back.  
  
He had to be the best fighter in order to survive. He shuttered to think of the other things he had to do to survive that society. But at least those actions had resulted in the creation of Drizzt. That was perhaps the one thing he was proud of, his son.  
  
Ironic, he planned to leave the life of drow behind him. But the one thing drow were known for was taking advantage of opportunity. Zak was determined to take advantage of this second, or perhaps you could say third, chance of life.  
  
Thus far he considered himself lucky. He was days from being reunited with his beloved son and in the company of a fair maiden that was remarkable. Whomever the god was that guided his life must have taken favor with him this round by granting him such a break.  
  
He began his trek back to the cave, determined to make the most of his life. He was not about to let another opportunity slip past his fingers because of fear of the unknown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guenhwyvar was acting odd. She kept heading in the direction of a distant mountain pass, away from the battles Drizzt kept instigating with local orc camps. The ranger couldn't figure out what held her fascination. She obviously knew something that he did not.  
  
He followed her gaze into the distance. The time when Catti-brie had shown up at his side in Menzoberranzan came to memory. What he would give to have her at his side now, in his time of great sorrow and depression! However, he didn't dare to dream that his lost love would reenter his life. It was a foolish dream.  
  
Drizzt laughed softly to himself at that thought. The dream was almost as foolish as his hope of seeing his father again. Ever since Wulfgar returned from the abyss and he had that visit from his father's spirit courtesy of a certain priest, he hoped to run into his father.  
  
It was a ridiculous notion. But the fantasy of fighting beside his father for the greater good refused to fade from his mind. The image persisted in it's invasion of his hopes.  
  
"Come on Guen, there is no one out there. Let us return to our camp." Drizzt began his trek back to their camp for that day. The sun was soon to rise and it was best to hunt at night.  
  
Guenhwyvar cast one last mournful look towards the mountain pass. How she wished at times like this that she could communicate with her ever-so-dense master! She could sense that Drizzt's father was heading towards them from the mountains. Zaknafein couldn't be more than a day's journey away.  
  
That dark elf was not alone either. He traveled with one whom possessed a fellow creature of the astral plane. Shadow was a close friend of Guenhwyvar and during the cat's last recharge in her world she had been told a very intriguing tale.  
  
The loyal panther began following her master. She was confident that Zaknafein and Shadow's mistress would soon enough join their hunting party. Perhaps they had word about Catti-brie and the others for the panther's instincts said that all the companions still lived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later Zak returned to the cave with his fourth and final arm load of fire wood. Lerinif was asleep in the far corner of the cave. After dropping off his burden, Zaknafein made his way towards his beautiful companion.  
  
She was lying on her cape on the floor of the cave. Next to her, a thick blanket was prepared, presumably for him. She must have had that thick blanket stored in the pack he had carried around all evening.  
  
He sat upon the blanket and was pleased with how well it cushioned the hard stone floor. However, she looked uncomfortable on her bedding. He leaned over and placed his open palm on her cape to test the thickness.  
  
He was not surprised to find that the cape did little to alleviate the harshness of the floor. He sighed at her slightly annoyed. Zak was not familiar with females, or anyone for that matter, giving up their comfort for someone else's sake.  
  
He leaned over to shake her awake. He thanked the unknown god of his heart for blessing him with speed as he caught the right punch heading for his jaw in instinct. Emerald eyes looked upon him in apology.  
  
Zaknafein refused to release the fist he caught. "You are sleeping on the blanket," Zak informed her leaving no room to argue.  
  
Of course, she found room. Lerinif shook her head stubbornly. "No, you are sleeping on the blanket."  
  
That mischievous twinkle returned to his topaz eyes. "So you are resolute that I have to sleep on the blanket? You will not take no for an answer?"  
  
Lerinif eyed him suspiciously. "That is correct."  
  
"Fine then, if you insist. Then I really have no other choice." Zak answered with those twinkling eyes. Before Lerinif could protest she found herself wrapped in her cape and lying stretched across her elf friend's body.  
  
Ebon hands rested on the small of her back and the base of her neck. She found her face resting in the junction between his neck and shoulder. "What are you doing?" She mumbled against his dark throat.  
  
Zak grinned at the response because in spite of her question she made no attempts to remove herself from his embrace. If she had wanted up he would immediately have released her. However, Zak did not survive in the matriarchal world of the drow simply because of his skills with swords. Another talent was being able to tell whether or not a woman was attracted to him.  
  
"I don't want to sleep alone on my first time on the surface. I'm tired." Zak answered before closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep to end the debate.  
  
After living a life full of hatred and pain he wanted to take advantage of the love, compassion, and closeness one is afforded in friendship. Granted this was a little more extreme than a simple friendship, it was at least friendship at the root.  
  
Lerinif threaded her fingers through his thick white mane and tugged slightly; rousing him from the sleep he pretended to be in. "Fine, I will consent, if you tell me how you came to be. I was under the impression that you were, well, dead."  
  
Zak swallowed thickly and turned his head slightly away from her. "It is true. I have been resurrected. This body was made from fire and magic."  
  
Lerinif's fingers loosened in his hair as she processed his response. "Does this mean you are not real? You are just some magic trick?" She asked, her voice a fearful whisper.  
  
"No, I am here. I am flesh and blood complete with my own soul. I was brought back by the power of a god. I have been granted this second chance of life." Zak replied strongly. He turned back towards her and planted a soft kiss to her forehead.  
  
"I've been granted a second chance to find the happiness I was denied for hundreds of years." Zak whispered back to her, so softly that any normal human wouldn't have heard. But, Lerinif is not your average human.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had walked into the woods, telling her companions that she needed a few minutes alone to clear her head. But, why would he be out here? It didn't make sense. He always seemed to show up at the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times.  
  
"Why are ye here?" Catti-brie asked, breaking the silence as the two were sharing a staring contest.  
  
Jarlaxle bowed deep before her, taking off his feathered hat and revealing his bald head. He flashed a charming smile before removing the eye patch to examine her better with both eyes.  
  
"Fair dwarfen princess, I was passing through." Jarlaxle replied.  
  
Catti-brie crossed her arms in front of her chest and snorted at his reply. It wasn't very likely that a dark elf mercenary happened through the woods. Her big blue eyes narrowed at him, indicating her displeasure in his answer.  
  
Jarlaxle readjusted his hat upon his head. "Very well, I wanted to see you."  
  
The fiery woman warrior pointed an incredulous finger back at herself. "Ye wished to see me?"  
  
The mercenary walked towards her calmly, his boots not making a sound on the crunchy dried leafs that littered the forest floor. He reached for one of her hands and pulled it towards his mouth to place a delicate kiss upon the back of it. Catti-brie stared at him dumbfounded by his actions. She had to admit, she was attracted to him. He was as handsome as Drizzt, but his persona made him a truly remarkable character.  
  
"You know, princess, I was sincere when I mentioned the idea of half-drow children back in the Underdark those years ago. If you should decide that Drizzt is too slow, I would love to step in to satisfy any needs you may have." Jarlaxle smiled inwardly enjoying the swirl of emotions revealed in her eyes.  
  
First it was embarrassment at his flattery and then it was anger at speaking ill of Drizzt, but finally it was excitement at hearing something about the Ranger. "Do ye know where he is?"  
  
"I have a general idea. I figured Zaknafein would have caught up with your party by now though." Jarlaxle replied slightly baffled, but hiding it well. He should have known she wouldn't be distracted by his charms after he let the name Drizzt slip through his lips.  
  
"Drizzt's father? But, he is dead." Catti-brie remembered how much Drizzt had desired to see his father those years ago when Wulfgar was returned to them. A few months ago, he had shared with her that his father's spirit had visited him shortly after that promising to meet again.  
  
"Yes, Zak was resurrected again. But this time, he's actually himself. He should have reached the surface by now. I suppose he met up with some other guide to lead him to his son. Surely you will all meet soon enough." Jarlaxle wasn't sure what it was about this woman that drew him to her.  
  
Normally he would keep information to himself until he could profit off it. Perhaps being in her good graces was all the reward he sought. Besides Zaknafein was and is his friend. He respected Drizzt, though thought him daft for denying this young woman the love she deserved.  
  
The drow mercenary spun on his heals, ready to make his retreat. He didn't care for the surface once the sun rises. His boots were now silent as he made his get-away. Casually he looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Remember what I said. If he is too slow I'm willing to step up to the plate and satisfy your needs."  
  
Catti-brie's jaw slackened at the comment. She couldn't believe the gall of that dark elf! When Drizzt finds out he's going to, do what? What would Drizzt do? Would he even care?  
  
Will Drizzt decide that loving a human is too fleeting in consideration of his centuries of life to her few remaining decades? A single tear slid down her cheek. She was glad that his father would soon reunite with him, but would that mean that he would no longer need her?  
  
From his vantage point Jarlaxle watched that tear fall. He shook his head for becoming attached to a simple human. She caught his attention, which is hard to do. For some reason, the cold-hearted, calculating mercenary didn't want to see her shed tears.  
  
He had lived for nearly a millennium now. He could see that this human, raised by a dwarf, who befriended a dark elf was special. He vowed that if Drizzt did not get his act together soon that he would make it his personal mission to ease that one's tormented heart.  
  
The mercenary quickly hit his palm against his forehead to clear such thoughts. He didn't have time to muse about a human. He didn't have time muse about anyone. He had underground empires to control.  
  
But still, as he looked back once more as the woman began her way back to her friends, he couldn't help but wonder what he was missing out on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	4. Barriers to Cross

Barriers to Cross  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The chill winds seemed to indicate that nature was more angry this day. Drizzt surveyed the landscape, hunting for more ugly, tusked orcs. Despite their famous stupidity, it would seem that even the dimwitted orcs knew better than to travel in this cold.  
  
The dark elf looked down at his bare feet. How long had it been since he had abandoned his boots? He shook his head at the sight of his callused, leathery skin. Drizzt seriously doubted that he would be able to wear boots again. They would feel so clumsy in comparison to the natural grace to which he had become accustomed as of late.  
  
Keen, lavender eyes spotted his elfin friend, Innovindil, waiting for him on the steep side of the mountain pass they were crossing. Her long, pale blond hair fluttered in the wind behind her as her blue-gold eyes looked at him questioningly.  
  
If his heart didn't feel like it weighed so much he might have offered her a smile in return. Surely, he couldn't have hoped for a more cheerful companion in his hunt for revenge. Actually, he could think of more cheerful and trusted companions that he would prefer in this hunt.  
  
But then if he had them around, he wouldn't be out for blood.  
  
Quickly and efficiently, Drizzt Do'Urden used his elf grace to climb up the treacherous mountain side and stand beside his friend. His gaze remained fixed on the snowy valleys where no sign of orc was found.  
  
"I have yet to find any clues." Innovindil admitted after a few moments of silence. She knew that her dark friend would not be the one to speak first.  
  
Not bothering to answer, Drizzt allowed himself to sit upon the cold stones of the mountain. His lavender eyes constantly scouring the horizons for signs of anything to kill or anything to hope.  
  
"Why do you not send out your feline friend. Perhaps she will find something that we have missed." Innovindil suggested, taking a seat beside her silent friend.  
  
Drizzt took out the statuette of his beloved panther and held it close to his heart. "Guenhwyvar has been acting peculiar lately. I do not believe she would be of much use."  
  
Innovindil rose to her feet and offered her hand to Drizzt. He ignored it and remained sitting. Frustrated, the female elf crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down at the pathetic sight. "Drizzt Do'Urden, I am disgusted in you."  
  
He looked up at her after that statement. At least she gained his attention. However, his face remained blank and emotionless.  
  
"That's right, I'm disgusted in you. You are not the only one to lose important people. Life can not be all about seeking revenge. They would not want you to waste your life like this." Innovindil told the dark elf with a harsh tone.  
  
Bitter laughter met her ears. "You do not know my friends. Do not pretend to know them. They would want to have died fighting beside me. It is only right that I join them as soon as I can, but making sure that my count is high enough to compare with theirs in the next life." A smile touched Drizzt's lips at the thought. "Bruenor would never let me hear the end of it if Wulfgar had more kills under his belt."  
  
"I do not believe any of that." Innovindil told him softly.  
  
Lavender eyes locked with blue-gold. "I don't really care what you believe. I am going to sit here until I see an orc. Whether or not you stay is your own affair." Drizzt's gaze once again flew to scan the horizons.  
  
Sitting back down on the harsh terrain, Innovindil sighed silently. "I can't very well leave you alone," she muttered under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This coldness was a true bother. Even the horse seemed unhappy about the weather. When a magical creature is in a bitter mood, it only made sense that everyone else should be as well. He looked behind his shoulder at his companion.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Lerinif asked with a smirk firmly in place upon her rose colored lips.  
  
Tightening the reigns within his hands, Zaknafein turned back to face the front. "Almost. But I know that if I allowed you to continue to lead it would take a century at least. I am not immortal you know." Another smile graced his lips. Oh how he loved sarcasm! It was the only thing that made life bearable in Menzoberranzan.  
  
There was without a doubt plenty of that way of life to make fun of and scoff.  
  
The woman punched the elf lightly in the side of his back. He had insisted on leading the horse to their destination. Shadow seemed to know where he was going anyway, so it wasn't like too much talent was needed on their part.  
  
Arching his back to flex his muscles, Zak scanned his topaz eyes across the landscape. This snow stuff was a little too cold for his likes; but then again it was better than the Underdark.  
  
"I am so sore," Lerinif complained, moaning into Zak's back. He looked over his shoulder at her once more, catching her emerald eyes in the process.  
  
"I do suppose I am a hard one to satisfy."  
  
The anticipated hand flew up to her mouth in embarrassment. "You realize how bad that sounds, don't you?"  
  
Looking innocent, Zak shook his head. "You know I am new to this common tongue language. If I say anything wrong, it is only because you did not put all your effort into making sure I had a real command for the words."  
  
"Maybe I should just take back my horse and leave you out in the snow," Lerinif warned.  
  
"I don't think that would work. You're too attached to me now." Zaknafein replied as he pulled the horse to a halt. "Do you hear that?"  
  
The woman looked around, obsidian hair whipping in the wind from behind them and causing it to swirl around both of their faces. "I---"  
  
No words were needed to verify the sight before them. In the white expanses of snow around them, a great black panther stood proud and strong. There could be no mistaking the origins of such a beast. No other cat would be found in the middle of the mountains, staring so intently at them.  
  
"Drizzt's panther," Zak confirmed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His anger was almost tangible. Finally, some orcs had revealed themselves. Just when the fun was about to begin he decided to allow Guenhwyvar some physical excursion. It was unfair of him to keep her locked in the astral plane.  
  
But then, she simply ran off and abandoned him! Never had he felt more betrayed or more livid in his life. The hilts of Twinkle and Icingdeath were gripped so tightly in his hands that circulation had stopped.  
  
Innovindil stood a few yards off, awaiting his signal. He didn't need to use that temperamental cat. He could understand her running off and siding with Catti-brie, she did that all the time. But to leave right before swordplay was highly unusual.  
  
He loosened his grasp slightly, allowing the tingling sensations of blood flow to return. The question was whether he should fight without Guen or follow her. Fight or follow? The voices of the orcs drifted up to him from where he stood. They were such stupid creatures.  
  
He didn't need that stupid cat this time.  
  
Giving the signal to his elfin companion, the Hunter slipped off into the night. His blades were begging to taste the blood that would soon spill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Turning onto her side, she faced away from the others in her camp. The tent they had erected was small, but at least it kept out most of the elements. They had decided to rest for a few hours, the halfing had taken the first watch.  
  
A heavy weight sat down beside her head. It may have been a small tent, but there was plenty of room for personal space. The weight didn't move. Soon, she could feel the weight leaning over her and a warm breath near her ear.  
  
"I know you aren't asleep," the familiar voice of Wulfgar whispered. He could barely be heard over Bruenor's great snores. Catti-brie still heard him plain as day though.  
  
She turned back to face him, brushing lips with him in the process. Her dark blue eyes widened in abashment and he quickly leaned back away, looking exasperated himself. "Sorry," the human woman muttered as she lifted a hand to her mouth to cough and look away from the icy eyes of her friend.  
  
"It was my fault, I should have leaned back sooner," the barbarian apologized. Catti-brie kept her gaze averted. Strong hands ascended to her shoulders and held her lightly. "I'm not that bad of a kisser am I?" he asked in jest.  
  
Catti-brie looked back at him and couldn't resist the smile from crossing her lips. "I suppose there are worst out there," she agreed.  
  
A confident smirk appeared before her. "Does that mean, I'm better than our Drow friend?" Upon seeing her small fall so quickly, Wulfgar immediately regretted his choice of words. "I was just trying to cheer you up. Tell me what is on your mind, besides the obvious."  
  
Biting her lip, Catti-brie met his gaze once again. Wulfgar knew almost everything about her. They had become so close in the past few weeks. He probably knew more about her than Drizzt did for that matter. The elf was always so reserved. At least Wulfgar would tell you what his thoughts were without trying to pull them out of him forcefully.  
  
"Ye might find this hard to believe."  
  
"I believe that after all I've been through that I would be fairly open- minded." Wulfgar contradicted her keeping his expression serious.  
  
"During me walk in the woods, Jarlaxle came across me path. That tricky Drow says that Drizzt's father is alive and seeking him." Catti-brie explained; the guilt that had been plaguing her since her meeting in the forest vanishing.  
  
Opening his mouth a few times, before words would form, Wulfgar finally mastered the art of speaking. "His father is alive?"  
  
"Aye, he is alive and seeking out Drizzt. Jarlaxle thought that he would have found us. He thought that we'd be the ones to lead him to Drizzt." Catti-brie continued. "But we haven't seen him. Now we don't know where Drizzt or his father are."  
  
A look of contemplation crossed the young man's features. Smiling softly at the woman he leaned down and gently placed his lips on her forehead. "Sleep Cat, after we get some rest we'll go out looking once more. We will find them both. I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Child's play. It was simply too easy. Twinkle led high and Icingdeath followed low. Right thrust across the throat, left thrust into the lung, twirl around and cross both blades against the throat of another foe. Another 'X' marks the spot.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he could see Innovindil loosen her arrows into the throng. Two elves versus twenty orcs. The odds were obviously in his favor. It was a shame that Guen had abandoned the melee.  
  
The Hunter isn't supposed to think. The Hunter reacts. The Hunter is all instinct. The Hunter feels no pain.  
  
The Hunter's eyes widened as he glanced past his latest victim. A spear found a new home in his calf. Angrily, the Hunter ignored what his eyes seemed to imagine and buried Twinkle into the black heart of the offending orc.  
  
The familiar sound of metal hitting metal rang within his ears. The sound of two swords working in perfect unison haunted his perceptions. He ignored these nostalgic feelings. His blades parried a clumsily swung club. Icingdeath slicing through wood and flesh and bone easily.  
  
A roar resounded in his ears. He waited for the next assault, but it did not come. There were twenty foes. He only could claim credit for seven kills. Surely, Innovindil had not robbed him of his prey. He turned to glare at her with hard lavender eyes.  
  
Lavender locked with topaz. Topaz revealed amusement. Lavender was complete shock.  
  
Two scimitars fell into the snow.  
  
The laughter of his father met his ears. Zaknafein pointed towards the fallen blades with his swords before tucking them into his belt. "I like your new scimitars, much nicer than the ones I gave you. Wouldn't they work better in your hands though?"  
  
Drizzt rushed to his father and gave him the tightest, most fierce hug he was capable. After hearing the crack of bones, Drizzt loosened his grip. Tears forming in his eyes as he moved to hold his father at arm's length away. "How can this be? It must be another trick."  
  
Shaking his head no, Zak pulled his son back towards him for another soul- searing embrace. "No my son, this time we have been given the chance to fight side-by-side, just as we had both dreamed."  
  
Innovindil climbed down from the high ledge she had been firing her arrows from and approached the young woman from Moonwood. She noticed Drizzt and another Drow whom appeared to be his father. That could be explained later. Besides, they were speaking the language of the Drow and she didn't understand that dialect.  
  
"Lerinif?" the blond elf asked.  
  
Lerinif smiled, "Hello Innovindil. Zaknafein and I were just passing through. We thought a little family reunion might be in order." Her emerald eyes returned to the touching sight of father and son.  
  
Innovindil's gaze soon followed suit. It looked as if Drizzt had just found some hope and would no longer be foolishly throwing himself into battle.  
  
Drizzt felt like his heart would explode from his chest. Of all things, to see his father again, was not something he could have hoped for. He was no longer angry about his prey being picked off. He had no qualms about sharing with his father after all.  
  
He noticed where his father's eyes had traveled. Zaknafein looked at his son with an ivory brow raised, deciding not to mention the bare feet, he focused on another interesting sight. "I see you picked up a new pair of magical anklets. I once knew a man that had a pair of magical bracelets."  
  
"I crossed blades with a Drow like that," Drizzt smiled at his father, feeling a flicker of joy grow in his heart. "He seemed a bit obsessed with my father though."  
  
Zak shook his head sadly. "Alas, I will have to find someone else to obsess about me." He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and winked at Lerinif, laughing again when he noticed her blush. Drizzt's gaze landed upon the new woman.  
  
"So what did you do with his sword?" Zak asked, turning back to Drizzt quickly. "Khazid'hea always tried to convince me to yield him. He only wanted to be in the hands of the best warrior and I don't see him strapped to your back anywhere."  
  
Drizzt squat down towards the snow covered land. He retrieved his scimitars and placed them within his belt. Standing once more, he faced his father. He was still about an inch shorter than him. "The one that tamed that blade has passed on."  
  
Zak lifted a hand to his white mane to brush some strands away from his face. The wind was starting to pick up once again. "That's odd. I would have thought Catti-brie would have it."  
  
Drizzt's eyes had been curiously examining the strange woman that his father had brought. Her horse and Guen were sitting beside one another, looking friendly. His father's words registered. "You know of Cat?"  
  
"Jarlaxle mentioned her when I talked to him a few days ago. I'm surprised you haven't rejoined forces with her, the barbarian, and dwarf king." Zak continued, totally unaware of the emotional turmoil he was giving his son.  
  
Drizzt grabbed hold of his father's shoulders. He brought his face in close. "They are alive?" he whispered, barely able to form the proper syllables.  
  
"If Jarlaxle's spy network still maintains its previous level of skill then I would think so." Zak answered, realizing how much grief his son must have been suffering lately. Wrapping a fatherly arm around his son's shoulder he led him towards the two women.  
  
"Lerinif, this is my son, Drizzt Do'Urden." Zaknafein introduced.  
  
The dark haired woman smiled and extended her hands towards the famous ranger. In a daze Drizzt shook it, but didn't release her hand when it donned on him that this stranger was a human. He looked at his father in confusion.  
  
Zak shrugged as if it was no big deal for a Drow and human to travel together. "We met in some caves, got a little bored with all our passionate sex, and decided to seek you out and find a good fight."  
  
Drizzt's grasp of the woman's hand grew weak at the declaration. He stared back and forth from his father to the human in shock.  
  
Suddenly, the woman's hand pulled out of his slack hold and reached past him to snatch his father's cape. "Zaknafein, do not tell your son such lies!" Lerinif shouted, trembling in rage and mortification.  
  
Zaknafein moved his right hand to secure her chin in his ebon fingers. He pulled her mouth to meet his in a short, but fiery kiss. He pulled back with an arrogant smile firmly in place when the human's shortness of breath wouldn't allow her to protest.  
  
He looked back at his son with a sincere look upon his face. "I apologize my son, I lied. We had not grown bored with our passionate sex, but decided to seek you out anyway."  
  
Innovindil could only watch the exchange in confusion. The language of the Drow was unfamiliar. Surely they would explain their banter to her at a later time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	5. Companions

**Zak's Back: Chapter 5**  
  
**Companions  
**  
Zaknafein sat across from his son, a small fire between them where Innovindil was roasting some deer meat for their meal. Sitting idly was never Zak's strong point and his fingers were currently drumming a bored cadence across his knee.  
  
Topaz eyes looked past his two elf companions in the direction of the Springs where his human friend was bathing. A pair of lavender eyes that were watching him suspiciously served as the only obstacle that prevented him from enjoying those waters personally, with a little company of course.  
  
The silence seemed to drag on. The crackling of the fire and Zak's finger dance were the only noises in the entire camp. Finally, Zak asked the question that was plaguing his mind. "Where are your boots Drizzt?"  
  
If an ebon skinned elf could blush that was what Drizzt would be doing. His head bowed slightly as he examined his bare feet as if they held a sign of explanation. He looked back up at his father and shrugged.  
  
Zak reached beside him and held a deadly blade in each hand as he rose to his feet. In open challenge he twirled those swords in swift, high arches. "Shall I beat the answer from you in a simple contest of skill?"  
  
A wry grin parted Drizzt's lips as he too stood before his father with Twinkle and Icingdeath ready for a clash. "You can try, but you will be disappointed to find that my skills are beyond yours now," Drizzt answered arrogantly, not really believing the words but finding pleasure in provoking his father.  
  
A carefree laugh was the answer as Zak pitched forward, only to have his blades blocked in a perfect parry by Drizzt. Innovindil watched the two dark elves spurring with one another, the perfect mirror image in talent.  
  
Their lean, well-muscled bodies were of the same build and height. Both ebony skinned faces were chiseled perfection, an artistic sculpture's dream. Perfect pearly teeth were bared at one another in grimaces of concentration. The difference lay within the unique shades of their irises and the length of their hair. Zak's white locks fell just shy of his waist while Drizzt's reached to his mid-back.  
  
"Come on son! You fight as if you are still in your first half-century of life! Where is the talent of the great Drizzt Do'Urden?" Zak teased as he narrowly missed being decapitated by his highly skilled son.  
  
"Does the legendary Zaknafein doubt my prowess?" Drizzt replied as he brought up his left arm to guard him against a new attack aimed from that direction. Their two blades clang together loudly, creating sparks as the metals clashed.  
  
"What are you two doing?" A feminine voice interrupted the banter between the two Drow elves. Zaknafein immediately sheathed his blades and flashed an angelic smile at the human with the damp obsidian hair and emerald eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"Nothing much, just making sure he didn't lose his talent," Zak answered breezily as he walked towards the human and gently led her to sit next to his former position.  
  
Drizzt watched the scene with humor dancing in his eyes. How was he able to live without the older elf? His mere presence brought joy to Drizzt's pained and tormented heart. He offered a small smile when the human looked back up at him for the real answer.  
  
Drizzt shrugged as he sat across from the couple. "It was a mere dispute. He seems to not approve of my wandering the wilderness slaying orcs in my bare feet."  
  
Lerinif laughed at the response before accepting the food that Innovindil began to hand out to the camp. She thanked the female elf in the common tongue before eating the meat.  
  
Zak also took the food offered to him from the Moonwood elf and thanked her roughly using the common tongue. She smiled at him, seeming pleased that he made the effort to speak in a language she could comprehend.  
  
Innovindil sat beside Drizzt. The four ate in silence. The smell of freshly cooked meat from the deer shot down by an arrow of Drizzt seemed to ease all their weary minds.  
  
"When you learn archery?" Zak inquired, he really hated silence. He was forced to live in it for too long. Now that he was on the surface he would be damned before he prevented himself from asking anything and everything that was on his mind.  
  
Drizzt grinned and answered using the common tongue. "What self-respecting Ranger wouldn't be a skilled archer?"  
  
Zak chewed thoughtfully as he tried to come up with an answer for that. Instead, a change in topic would work. "When do we seek out your friends?"  
  
Drizzt looked uncomfortable. He reached inside the inner fold of the tunic he wore and fingered the statue of his feline friend. "I'm not sure. It's important that I do my part out here."  
  
Zaknafein sighed inaudibly at the answer. He had a feeling that was what his foolish self-sacrificing son would say. It was what he would have said, so naturally he must have gotten those genes from him. "Drizzt, whether you kill orcs out here or alongside your friends, you are still killing orcs."  
  
"That's right. There are plenty of orcs to kill no matter where you are. What's the difference if you get them out here or if you fight them while reunited with your Catti-brie?" Lerinif added, a slight wistful sigh escaped her as thoughts of a romantic reunion between the ill-fated lovers flashed through her mind.  
  
It was all Zak could do to not roll his eyes at the woman. She was such a romantic, but then, so was he. "She has a point." He agreed, locking his topaz eyes with his son's lavender ones.  
  
Drizzt chewed his dinner thoughtfully. Now that he knew his friends were alive, or at least, were most likely alive, why didn't he venture out to meet them? It would probably be fear. He feared that if he were to see his beloved Catti-brie right now that he would have hope. Hope was a dangerous foe at times of war.  
  
Right now, his battle prowess was unparalleled because he held nothing back. If he were to see the love burning with the deep ocean blue eyes of Catti he would have dreams of making her his wife having children and sailing far away from all this war.  
  
But, his ability to fight was needed.  
  
He couldn't afford to be selfish, too many would suffer because of such desires.  
  
Zak had kneeled in front of his son, unnoticed, as those lavender eyes had turned introspective. Waving his hand in front of Drizzt's face caused those eyes to focus on him with an annoyed look across his handsome features.  
  
"Just making sure you were still with us," Zak answered as he rolled on the balls of his feet to stand up with his gathered momentum.  
  
Drizzt allowed his eyes to search past his father and flicker to the two women in their group before locking with the topaz irises he was so familiar with. "Our place for now is in this battle."  
  
Zak threw his hands in the air at his son's stubbornness. "I can't help you if you're going to be all noble and stupid," Zak muttered as he walked towards Lerinif and held out his hand to her. She accepted and allowed him to pull her to her feet in front of him.  
  
Zak looked over his shoulder at Drizzt who was watching his actions with interest. "I believe we'll turn in for the night. I suggest you rethink your decision." The older Drow warned in his subterranean language.  
  
Drizzt and Innovindil watched as Zak and his companion Lerinif settled down together in the pile of blankets and capes that they brought.  
  
Zak grinned over at Drizzt before focusing his attention on his human woman. He pulled the thick cape to cover both of their bodies as he held her spooned against him. His arms encircled her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder and squeezed her close.  
  
Drizzt watched as his father and his woman companion slipped into an easy slumber. It was quite a touching scene. He faintly observed that Innovindil bid him good night but he remained silent, attention focused on his father.  
  
His father seemed to at ease. The fact that he was able to fall asleep so easily was testimony in itself that he no longer carried the burden of the world on his shoulders. When would Drizzt be able to experience that freedom?  
  
He pulled out Guen's statuette once again, fingers tracing the contours of the piece. "I miss her," he whispered to his oldest friend as he allowed himself to lean against the rocks behind his back and try to get sleep. A pair of big blue eyes and the glimmer of hope were the only thoughts running in his subconscious as a small smile played upon the corners of his lips.  
  
###################  
  
Jarlaxle was anxious. Thoughts of that woman were running through his mind. He was worried about Zanafein, but had confidence in the ability of that dark elf to survive. What plagued him was his longing to comfort the woman that Drizzt had abandoned yet again.  
  
This had to have been what, the third? Fourth time? On all previous occasions he felt he would be endangering her if she came along. Was he so dense to not realize that her love for him would have her traverse the very depth of hell to save him? She had practically done that those few years ago when she followed him into the bowels of the earth.  
  
He could just make her forget about him.  
  
He shook his head. Who was he kidding, she'd never forget about him.  
  
But, perhaps he could help her get over him.  
  
Jarlaxle smiled in satisfaction at that idea.  
  
"What, pray tell, is the running through that foul little head of yours?" Entreri demanded, as he had been the witness to the dark elf mercenary's ceaseless pacing. His jeweled dagger was twirled with grace through nimble fingers as the human assassin attempted to entertain himself.  
  
Jarlaxle threw a pair of daggers at the human, they both grazed a few millimeters to each side of his face. The assassin remained unfazed as he stared back at the elf blankly, waiting for him to answer the question.  
  
"Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I was simply coming to the realization that we could use a third lead person in our next mission," Jarlaxle replied coolly as he walked past the human to retrieve his daggers that were imbedded in the wall.  
  
"What mission is this?" Entreri asked, watching the elf closely, prepared to deflect the daggers if need be.  
  
"I've decided to join in the fray on the surface," Jarlaxle answered simply. "We need a good archer for the work I have in mind." He noticed the way the assassin narrowed his dark eyes at the comment, their train of thought was strikingly similar too often.  
  
"You can't be serious." Entreri replied softly, his voice a deadly whisper that would scar the hearts of someone who might have heard it in passing in a dark alley.  
  
Jarlaxle was not one to be intimidated. "We will retrieve our newest party member after dinner." The mercenary decided as he his daggers somewhere into the folds of his black velvety jacket. The gold and silver trim that adorned the sleeves flashed with each movement he made.  
  
Entreri snorted lightly and folded his arms across his chest. "Unlike you, I haven't forgotten what a hassle it can be to work with that woman. She recklessly endangers those around her with her crazy schemes."  
  
Jarlaxle bellowed a hardy laugh at the statement. He walked towards Entreri and clapped his hand upon the human's shoulder. "Here schemes have kept her alive this long, besides, I doubt if they can be any more outrageous than my own."  
  
"Just remember what happened to your mother's domed sanctuary to your spider queen of chaos," Entreri reminded.  
  
"I wouldn't forget such a thing. And do not call her my mother. Perhaps you have forgotten, but I have no mother. I am Jarlaxle, I've always been around and always will be as long as there is chaos to gain opportunity from."  
  
**TBC**


End file.
